The Angel Warrior Jael
by deadartssociety
Summary: An angel is sent on a mission to aid Castiel. And gets caught up in the Winchesters along the way. Set starting around season 5. Dean/OC This is my first attempt at a full story. Rated M as a precaution for now, but it will get more mature as time goes on. Plus, we all know how dirty Dean's mouth is. I do not own Supernatural.
1. Keep Calm

Before leaving the rural Nebraska roadside in a rush of wind and a rustle of feathers, an angel in a black leather jacket took one last look at the black car speeding down the road. It had now been two long, painful weeks since Jael had met the Winchesters. Considering how they'd met she wouldn't have expected anything different.

Jael had been sent to help her brother, Castiel in combat. It was told that he still had an important role to play in the fate of the human's planet. Jael was glad. She liked that he had shown compassion for the human race and set himself apart from her other brothers and sisters. She, unlike some of her fellow angels, did not think he should be so severely punished for it. She always did have a thing for rebels.

When she received word of her mission from a messenger in Heaven Jael went to aid Castiel. She found him in small wooded area next to a small run-down house. It appeared that he and two men were surrounded by at least a dozen Crocotta. Jael had never seen so many of the human-mimicking creatures in one place. She didn't like it. Things were definitely changing on Earth. The two men were armed with various weapons and Castiel stood calm and still as a statue. You wouldn't think he was even breathing, let alone prepared for a battle. That had always been a fear-provoking tactic in battle that her and Cas shared.

Jael saw the fight commence when the shorter man began slashing and stabbing at the fierce creatures. Immediately she touched down and jumped into battle mode. It was what she was best at; it was her namesake. The two men had barely noticed when another body stepped into the clash of the chaotic fight scene they had going on, but Castiel immediately felt the presence of another angel come into the mix. He was not sure if it was to help or hurt at that point. It was then Jael had stuck her sword through the neck of one of the abominations, held her hand on another's forehead as it lunged towards her with all it's weight, forcing her to kneel with her other hand still on the handle of her sword, and used all of her heavenly power to kill the snarling Crocotta. Then, after the light died away, the trio looked toward her small, but sturdy frame. The confusion was evident, but she had sensed some admiration as well. The taller of the two mortals spared her one last glance before turning to the few remaining monsters. When he did this the other man seemed to remember where he was and went to help finish it off. Castiel, however, continued to gaze at Jael before seeming to come to a silent decision about something.

After the small battle ended Jael gazed down at her vessel. She hadn't had much time to be picky about who she chose so she found a female around the age of twenty-five in an alley behind a bar in a somewhat dire part of town, whom had been pleading with some invisible force to be saved. Of course she had said yes when Jael gave her the offer to become an angel's vessel; to serve a better purpose. The sleek leather jacket was good for protecting her vessel. It provided flexibility in battle and a light, but tough hide as well. The silky white button up shirt under the jacket was nice and light. The tight denim jeans she was still skeptical about, but it seemed humans wore them often and they had not hindered her so far. The black boots she wore had a small two inch or so heel on them, but not the kind that she saw human women wear to make themselves appear more desirable. They could handle rough terrain and helped her appear taller. She was having a hard time getting accustomed to the short height of her human vessel considering her true form would tower over houses. The boots worked well for her too. Excepting for some chains and studs attached around the ankle. She would have to remove those.

Castiel called her named causing her to pause her inspection and look into his questioning eyes. The other men were staring at her too, not knowing what to think. Angels weren't exactly lining up to help them. Keeping her eyes on her brother she explained the message she had received. His faced showed no emotion, but she saw a small amount of relief in the way his shoulders rested. Cas had then introduced her to the two men in his usual manner while ignoring the questions the boys threw at him. She knew he was on an important mission involving two brothers who were chosen to be Michael and Lucifer's vessels. She knew that it had to be this pair, Sam and Dean. Their situation was so fitting when compared to the rival angel brothers.

Jael assumed her mission was completed since the fight had been won and Castiel and the brothers were no longer in danger and she had planned to return to heaven, but Castiel then informed her that they were hunting a nest of the Crocotta. She was quite troubled by this as she had never heard of such an occurrence and she said as much. The shorter man, Dean, responded by assuring her that "We _would_ be the ones to get into this mess." while shooting an exasperated look at his younger brother. Jael turned her head back to Castiel after a minute of studying the shorter man. Her brother gave her a nod and so it was decided that it would be best for her to accompany them for the rest of the hunt.

Now there was the current mission to think of. Destroying the nest. Castiel and Jael did not ride in the Impala to the motel with them, but the brothers figured it was an angel thing since Cas would hardly ever stay in a vehicle more the five minutes at a time. During the ride Sam and Dean considered different plans and the recent enlightenment of having another angel helping them was discussed.

"Dude, she's kind of a babe." The green-eyed man in the driver's seat said, tilting his head over towards his brother with a smirk.

"Maybe so Dean, but are we supposed to trust her just like that?" the younger man asked.

"Well, Cas knows her." Dean replied with a shrug.

Sam gave Dean a pointed look.

"Yeah, and he knows Uriel and Gabriel too."

Dean nodded staring ahead to the road stretched out in front of him. They needed answers. He knew better than to trust an angel for no reason. Even if she was in a surprisingly attractive vessel.

When he arrived at the Brown Brick Motel Dean pulled into a parking space and saw the two angels standing outside the door to his and Sam's room.

Stepping out of his beloved car he turned to Castiel and said "What? Usually you just let yourself in."

"Jael wanted to see the outside of the building. Though I know not why."

Dean looked over at the small angel whose face was moving slowly from the motel to the trees to the sky. An intense curiosity shone in her eyes though her face was passive.

"I have only been on Earth a small number of times and never in this century." She spoke suddenly with a voice that vaguely reminded him of Cas's. Dean decided that he's been around angels too long.

"It is… odd." She contemplated "I am excited to see more."

Sam gave her a small smile, nearly laughing as he looked down at her. He supposed she was different than the other angels he had met, but still very clearly angel.

"We should move inside." Castiel said breaking his sister's exploring gaze. He looked down at her seeming a little uncomfortable.

She gave a small nod and followed him through the door that Sam had opened. Dean followed behind Jael observing her as she moved past the threshold into the unsightly motel room. His eyes moved from her long dark brown hair that fell in soft locks around her shoulders to the middle of her back where a large symbol of some kind was patched on her jacket down to her ass. She was an attractive figure, but here in the light of day out of the woods Dean couldn't help but think this girl was a little rough around the edges. Sam turned around and saw his brother checking out the new addition of the group and gave a cough. Dean looked up at Sam who was giving him a pointed stare and shut the door. Just because he checked her out didn't mean he trusted her, he thought. Sammy just needed to loosen up a little.

"We have some questions, Cas." Dean started "Like 'Who the hell?', 'What the hell?', and 'Why the hell?'."

The suited angel tilted his head and squinted his eyes at him.

Dean sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

"How 'bout we start with who exactly your angel buddy here is. Because if you called her down here to help, man you've been holding out." He said with a light chuckle.

"I believe I can answer all your questions Dean." She said, stopping her examination of the wall paintings to turn and face him. She had the same green eyes as him only hers were harder, colder he noticed. Dean wondered if this was because she was an angel or if those were purely her vessel.

"As Castiel has informed you my name is Jael. I was sent here to make sure no harm falls to my brother."

Dean could have sworn he heard Cas make a disgruntled noise at the last part of her statement, but the angel looked solemn and passive as he ever did. Protecting her brother, huh? That at least was something Dean could understand.

"Yeah, we got that, but I mean, why now? We've been in trouble loads worse than that." Sam questioned her.

"I received an order. One that I was more than happy to carry out."

Ok, Cas definitely made some sort of noise at that one. The two angels were staring at each other.

"Do you question or doubt me, Castiel?" Jael asked calmly.

"I've simply never known you to be one who takes orders well."

She gave a hint of smile before Dean broke the moment and started up.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this weird ass family reunion you guys are having, but there is a giant nest of sons of bitches who want to see us dead out there."

"Right." Castiel stated, returning to his passive self "I will track down the nest."

There was an airy flutter of wings and he was gone. Jael had every intention of following after him, but Dean's shout stopped her.

"Woah! Not you, angel girl. You're here to protect us then you should stay near. We still have some questions for you."

"Not you. Castiel." She stated. She stared at him for a minute like he was the one talking nonsense. And god, the angels were going the kill him one day. "But I will answer your questions as best I can."

"Ok then. That wasn't so hard, was it sweetheart?"

She continued to stare at him. Dean glanced over at Sam who had gotten his laptop out and was typing away somewhat frantically on it. Dean supposed he would have to start this little Q &amp; A. He turned back to Jael and found her staring bemusedly at her reflection.

All of a sudden their eyes met in the mirror. To keep himself from being caught he asked the first question that came to his mind.

"What's up with that jacket? Was this lady a gang banger or something?" He sat on one of the twin beds and gestured at her vessel's form.

She turned to face him.

"Is that what you wish to know about Dean?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe I'd like to take her out for a drink after you dump the body." He retorted with his usual smirk falling back into place.

"You know that we must have permission from the owner of the body we wish to posses, right Dean?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well this girl is troubled. A lost soul, if you will. She wanted an escape and that's what I promised her. She is most likely hoping that this task will kill her."

Dean didn't know what to say to that so he just looked at her for a moment. Sam then decided to change topic.

"Jael is a biblical name isn't it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course his brother would be on an information hunt.

"Yes, Sam." She looked over to where Sam was sitting with a grin on her face. She still managed to look strong and determined. "I am often told that that I am quite like my namesake. She was a warrior. Or, perhaps assassin is a more appropriate modern word to use in your language. Book of Judges; Jael was used by the Lord to defeat a powerful Canaanite general. She took him unsuspecting into her tent and drove a stake through his temple."

Well, that certainly caught Dean's attention. Sam look a bit puzzled at this, but Dean felt downright uneasy.

"Are you trying to tell us you're going to kill us in our sleep?" Dean asked her.

She was getting frustrated with the sarcastic male, but did a good job of keeping any trace of it from her face.

"No, Dean. It is simply a story. You humans do still tell tales of no importance to develop a bond, do you not?"

He kept staring at her as if she grown a few extra heads.

"If you do not trust me I can return to Heaven. I just wish to make sure my orders are carried out successfully." Though truthfully, Jael did not want to go so soon. She had missed Earth and it's ways immensely.

The oldest Winchester appeared to be thinking of how to answer. Dean didn't want to trust an angel so quickly, but honestly there was no reason not to. She did kick some serious Crocotta ass, he thought.

"Hey, Dean." Sam called over, disrupting Dean's thoughts and gathering his laptop "I'm hoping there's a way to take out a lot of these things at one time because if there's a fight like today with even more of those things, well…" he trailed off.

Yeah. Dean didn't want to think about it either. He just nodded.

"Bring back food!" he shouted as Sam shut the door behind him. They heard him laugh on the other side.

Dean leaned back on the bed and stretched, eyeing the angel in front of him.

"So…what did Cas mean when he said you don't take orders well?" he asked her.

Jael sighed. "I suppose that it is not in my nature to follow mindlessly without reason."

"Isn't that kind the point of you guys though? God's soldiers that follow orders without a thought."

She stared straight into his eyes with the fiercest glare he had ever seen an angel give anyone. It probably would have frightened him if she hadn't been in such a small girl's body.

"I am no one's soldier. I am a warrior and I do the work of the Lord. I fight for what I believe. I fight for God."

"That sounds a lot like those feelings and free-will you guys aren't supposed to have." He threw back at her, smirk still firmly in place.

"Yes, I imagine that's why it's my first trip to Earth in so long a time."

Now she sounded downright grumpy. Dean pointed to an uncomfortable looking wooden chair that Sam had vacated minutes ago. If he got her comfortable maybe he could get some useful information out of her.

"So that's why you've got a stick up your ass. Want to tell me about it?"

"No. That's the opposite of what I want to do."

"Oh, come on. I bet you know all about 'Dean and Sam's Bogus Journey'. It's only fair sugar."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean anything." She said, but at least she was smiling again "I'm working, and I do not understand your way of speaking sometimes. Sugar is a sweet tasting food additive isn't it?"

When Dean just sat chuckling on the bed Jael sighed again saying, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Dean's face seemed to sober up a fraction. It seemed that this angel was willing to trust enough to share something that was obviously serious to her even if Dean was only mildly curious.

"Angels were not made to feel the range of extreme emotions that humans do." She told him.

"So, what'd you fall in love or something?"

"I would not call it love." She said quickly. She was beginning to look uncomfortable with this topic of conversation. So, Dean simply waited and hoped she would continue her story. This angel was increasingly intriguing him. He told himself it was only because this was the first Angel biker babe he'd ever seen.

Jael sat still, with a small frown on her face. Her only movement was the fidgeting of her hands. It made her look extremely human, Dean thought.

"I… may have gotten too close to some of my charges. I let emotions cloud me. Eventually, it was decided that it would be best if my missions were confined to Heaven."

"God punished you for doing the dirty?"

Jael rolled her eyes at the man sitting across from her. Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"This has nothing to do with iniquities, Dean. Tough I did partake in a few more _human_ pleasures the last few times in came to Earth." She said looking at Dean. He did not miss the sly tone that crept into her voice or the smirk now forming on her face. It was angelic, but still rough like she knew a thing or two.

'So that's what that smirk looks like.' Dean thought to himself. He thought he was the only one who could give a look like that. Now, he was getting a dose of his own medicine.

"Anyway," she continued on as if she had no clue just what she was doing to the man "the main reason for my being cast off of Earth has more to do with my fatality record. On my last mission here I did anything I had to do to protect my charge, killing hundreds in the process."

"That's it?" Dean asked her incredulously "Uriel and Cas were ready to smite a town of more than a thousand innocent people, and you get put on time out for doing your job?"

"It is not that simple. My brother's were following orders. I was out of control. No one would have even known what had happened when they were done. My damage was more… public. And it was not God who sent me back it was an archangel. But I could not let anything harm him. I couldn't."

She said this mostly to herself, but Dean was starting to understand. He could see the more "human" side of her. He could see the passion in her eyes. He was certainly glad that she was on his side.

She suddenly looked up at him and started again in a stronger voice.

"Not even Castiel, the most human of us now, can understand why I did it, why I cherish humans so much. I do not think that God created us to be heartless. Why would he give us life if he did not wish for us to use it?"

Dean did not show it, but what she was saying struck a nerve so deep he had forgotten it was there. Before he could dwell on it any longer he felt a breeze and saw Castiel standing beside Jael's chair.

Dean visibly jumped, glaring at the intruding angel. Jael had also started and was now looking about the room guiltily as if they were a couple of school kids caught kissing under the bleachers.

"I have found the nest." Castiel reported to them sounding a little bored.


	2. Carry On

"Well, great. Now we can take these suckers out." Dean for one was tired of sitting around. He immediately called Sam and told him to get his ass back to motel.

"And for God's sake don't forget the food."

When he arrived back at the room he both delivered and received bad news.

"Well, I had zero luck looking into these things. Looks like stabbing in the back of the neck is the only way to kill these guys off. Which is nothing we didn't know already. Though your angel mojo seems to work as well," He nodded towards Cas and Jael "It also seems as though the modern age has only helped these guys."

Dean grunted unhappily as Castiel added on to the pile of crap he was gonna have to deal with.

"I've observed at least three more dozen coming and going within the warehouse they've set up as some kind of base."

Finally Dean could take no more.

"What the hell!?" he shouted angrily "What is going on here? Is anyone else getting the wiggins from this?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "Wiggins?" he asked. The two angels looked confused as well, but they obviously found it less humorous.

"Yeah, wiggins. Creeps, Heeby-jeebys, willies. C'mon guys! Something's not right here."

"I agree with the… wiggins." Castiel interjected "It is unlike anything you've encountered with these creatures before, yes?"

The younger Winchester nodded. He had thought this too, but had no idea what to make of it or any clue how to deal with it.

"Then we must be cautious. We need a plan that will enable us to handle the entire nest at once with our limited number against their much larger ones."

Sam looked thoughtful. This would be difficult. They were outnumbered and if you didn't count their two angels partners, they had less speed and strength. He was, for once, grateful for angels.

"We need to find a way to get them all into that place at the same time then. Surround them."

Dean was not satisfied with his brother's idea.

"So we surprise the first couple. And then there's still twenty more of them coming at us, Sammy. And how exactly do we get them gathered up, huh? Sounds like it'll have to be a trap. Put a little fresh feast out for them. No. I'm not cool with this."

"It is our best chance though." Jael stated, "Battle strategy happens to be my specialty and I can assure you while it seems an impossible task it can be done." It seemed as if thoughts were running through her head at a thousand miles an hour. Picturing different tactics and attacks that could be made.

At the sound of her conviction Dean almost felt better. Almost.

"Alright, miss thing and do you want to be the one to wander into the lion's den?"

Castiel quickly interjected, "Don't be ridiculous, Dean. Crocotta don't feed off of angels."

Jael continued on as if the two men had not even spoken, "What we need is more reconnaissance."

It was then that part one of plan A came about. Sam and Castiel would scope out the neighborhood to try and see were these creatures were going and to what end while Dean and Jael took a closer look at the nest. Dean argued at this, but it was insisted that it would be smarter to have pairs of one human one angel. It made sense safety wise, but that didn't mean Dean had to be happy about it.

Once into position to scope out the building the eldest Winchester along with the newest addition to the Scooby gang waited for an opportunity to move in closer. Sam and Cas had followed behind one of the smaller members of the pack towards what looked to be the direction of the business district of town. Hopefully they could tail the monster unnoticed long enough to shed some light on what was behind the odd behavior of these Crocotta.

When they could finally move in and get to work it didn't take long for the pair to see that they wouldn't be finding out much here. Dean pulled out his cell phone and was calling Sam. Jael wasn't paying much attention to him, keeping one eye and two ears on their surroundings. She was taught to always be alert in battle or on a hunt. The seemingly collected angel hadn't so much as muttered a single word since they left the motel. Dean wondered if his brother was having as much fun with his angel back-up.

The nest happened to be in an abandoned looking warehouse. Well, abandoned looking except for the various sheets and cots lying around. To normal humans it must look as though a hoard of homeless people had set up camp, but Jael couldn't keep the smell of the evil supernatural beings from seeping into to her clothes. It felt as though her teeth were pulsing in her head once they had neared the vicinity and they hadn't even entered the building yet.

Part two of the plan came to light once the younger Winchester had reported their findings. It did nothing to put Dean at ease. If anything his spidey sense was going full throttle. He quietly nudged the vigilant brunette beside him and signaled that they should move out. Problem was, as soon as he turned to go he was face to face with one ugly jackal of a Crocotta. Dean raised his arm out of pure instinct and managed to block the first blow, the attackers fist scraping off the leather of his coat. Snarling, the creature grabbed his arms and began to unhinge his massively fanged jaw. Dean struggled against the hold, but began to feel weakened from the pull of his soul leaving his body. The next instant Dean witnessed Jael thrust her angel blade into it's neck and shove the bleeding body to the ground.

He fell back against the brick of the warehouse and gasped out, "Thanks."

He stared down at the body as Jael pulled her blade from the bloody mess. It was the first time the hunter had seen her work up close. The monster's head was nearly decapitated from the force of the stabbing and Jael had gotten a fair amount of blood on her starting on her hands and ending in small splashes around her neck. Dean stared.

_I should not be turned on right now, _he thought.

He couldn't help it. He circled around the disheveled warrior until it was her back against the wall.

"We need to get rid of the body." She said, her voice all business. Dean wanted to change that. He wanted to hear her undone. Taking two steps closer and resting his hands on the wall on either side of her head, there was no way she could mistake his intentions. The only change the man found was a spark of something, he couldn't tell what, but it brightened her emerald eyes. Dean took it as a challenge. He brought one of his hands down and brushed a thumb through a speck of blood lying on the left side of her ivory neck just above her collarbone.

"There'll be more coming." She stated in the same calm voice. The only thing Dean heard was the way her voiced had softened. He knew they should move. That he shouldn't let anything distract him from the hunt. Instead he took the last step towards the smaller body in front of him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He found himself intoxicated with the warmth of her body.

When he pushed his thumb against her neck once more and felt the blood he smeared there his brain kicked back into action. He pulled back, but was delighted when the angel let out an almost inaudible gasp. He glanced down at the body and then back into Jael's eyes, but found her completely composed once more.

He sighed and kicked the lifeless beast on the ground. "Yeah, let's move assface."

Jael's mouth opened as if to speak, but it immediately shut again. Dean smirked. He was glad that it at least took her a moment to jump back into battle mode.

He paused, thinking.

"Wait. Maybe we should leave him."

"Why would we do that?" she asked, not seeing the strategy in his plan.

"'Cause of what Sam and Cas found. Come on, Let's get back to the motel."


	3. My Wayward Son

For once Dean was euphoric after he entered the dingy motel room. As he smelled bacon and beefy goodness the first genuine smile of the day lit up his face.

"Sammy!" he said opening his arms wide.

Sam just shook his head and tossed the carry-out bag at his brother's chest fondly. These were the moments Sam loved. This is why he wished for something more.

As Dean sat at the undersized table, that had obviously passed it's prime, he started gesturing at Jael and trying to speak through the cheeseburger he was shoveling into his mouth. Both angels, quite frankly, looked disturbed and Sam just looked confused.

"Gross, dude." The younger man shot at his brother.

Jael quickly recovered and recounted what had transpired at their end of the recon mission. Leaving out the kiss, which she knew Castiel would not approve of. Dean was grateful that she wasn't as oblivious as Cas seemed to be; it had been a moment of weakness on both their parts. Not that he would mind repeating that weakness at a later date.

"So," Dean said as he swallowed the last of his burger and started on the fries, "I figure leaving the body there get's those things on alert and gives us an opening to gather them up. There's no way they'll risk just sending a couple guys if they think something is gonna mess up their little operation."

"Which is what exactly?" the female angel wondered.

"Well, Cas and I followed one of the pack to a shop building that looks to be set up as some kind of telemarketing business."

Jael looked to Sam, shocked.

"Damn smart." It was Dean's turn to look disgusted. "Didn't I say it? Wiggins."

It was disturbing to say the least. That the Crocotta had evolved with the modern times and learned to use technology to their advantage was one thing; using this information with a pack mentality and out in the open of the public without being caught was a whole other ballpark. They had to put an end to these creatures before the situation got out of hand.

"Do you think that there might be something controlling them?" Jael pondered.

"Like a ringleader? Something that brought them together?" Sam answered with equal curiosity "Maybe, but I don't think so. This behavior is odd enough as it is. I think they're just taking advantage of the times. Really, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"So, plan time." Dean said as he pushed his empty wrappers and food scraps away "If we attack the phone banks do you think it'll be enough to get all of them there?"

"I don't think they'd risk that even especially after what you left for them at the warehouse." The male angel answered.

Dean shot him a light glare, but Jael butted in before he could start up an argument.

"We could split the space between us just like we did today. One pair can start drawing them to the phones and the other can go to the warehouse and see how many stay. Then, depending on the numbers, either take them out there or draw them to the other site."

Dean turned his glare to her, "So we're all bait and lure. No, I don't like that one damn bit."

"Do you have another plan Dean?" his brother questioned "It's either this or we risk whatever doesn't fall for the trap escaping."

"That's better than you getting killed because there isn't enough manpower! Excuse me, man and angel power." He stated with a half anger and sarcasm tone that only Dean could manage.

For the rest of the night they brainstormed (mostly argued) their different approaches, but could find nothing better. Leaving Jael with smug feeling to go with the look on her face. She was made for battle after all. Meanwhile, Dean was left very, very disgruntled. He always hated to admit defeat; the same way Jael did. It was no wonder their attitudes were so charged by each other's. It certainly led to some electricity between the pair. Dean just hoped they could work well enough together not to screw the entire plan up. Just then that rugged Winchester began to cook up a plan of his own that he thought might help with that. If it didn't, well, at least he had his fun.


	4. There'll Be Peace

The third element of the plan was soon ironed out. Though not to the satisfaction of Dean, he did have to admit it was better than any plan he and Sam had to try and deal with Lucifer or Michael.

Sam and Cas once more would go to the shop that seemed to be headquarters and start smashing up the phones, desks, and just make general mayhem. Then after scouting from a safe distance Dean and Jael would wait and see just how many of the Crocotta left the warehouse. If it's the majority the pair would move in and take the remaining few out. They would then get their asses over to the shop and help out the other pair. That's the situation Dean was hoping for, but in the back of his mind he couldn't remember the last time a plan went the way he wanted. Unless you count that waitress he scored from three cases back.

On the other hand, and this is where Dean started to get a tiny bit anxious, if there were at least half of these things hanging around they would head back towards the shop and get that group in a little cross fight. They would then have to all go back to the warehouse and take the remaining group out. If they were still hanging around that is.

Of course there were still many other scenarios that could happen, things that could go wrong. There always were in the hunting business, but lately the things that could go wrong most often did. Dean tried not to think of that as he put his own plan into motion. It would be hurried and messy, but that's the best he could do.

Once Sam and Cas had driven off, Dean began to feel more in his element. If there was one thing he could do, it was women. He stared at his partner for a short moment.

"So… Don't smite me."

He brought his calloused hands up to cup the sides of her head, pushing a wave of hair back off the left side. He needed her to see this coming, to know that she wanted him too. He needed to make sure they understood each other.

Jael knew what he was doing and she did want him too. Now was not the time to be doing this, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She felt drawn to Dean. They had two very similar souls she thought, and when Dean brought his lips down to hers she had already given in.

Dean pressed Jael against the cold metal door inside the motel, moving a hand to put his fingers to her lips. His other hand made quick work of her shirt buttons, trying not to fumble too much. They had to be able to get to the warehouse in time to set up watch. Dean felt the angel's wings close around them in a cocoon and he could feel the feathers quivering as he touched her collarbone. It was odd; Dean couldn't see them, but he could feel her soft feathers brush against his neck and cheek. He shivered deeply.

"Shit," Dean panted, wrapping her legs around his waist and picking her up.

In one quick movement he pulled them away from the wall, pushed both Jael's leather jacket and shirt to the floor, and got them to the bed.

"Dean," Jael looked up at him. She wanted to say that they shouldn't; that it was a bad idea, but once again when he leaned down and pressed his lips to the skin above her breasts any thoughts were silenced. He continued to travel his way down her body with his lips while his hands started on her jeans. When he suddenly scraped at a nipple with his teeth through her bra, Jael gasped and wound a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean smirked. _This will be fast,_ he thought smugly. It wasn't long before the angel started to go to work on his own clothes beginning with the signature flannel shirt. As their clothes found the floor it seemed that they were evenly matched; an even push and pull. One giving back what the other gave. Nails dragged down his spine for a tug of her hair.

After they were both naked, Dean was once again appreciating the angel's choice of vessel. Her body was small, but strong. She was clean and beautiful, but had scars that showed she wasn't perfect. Some of the scars were covered up by dark ink, and he couldn't resist dragging his hands over them one at a time though he knew they were running out of time. He ran his hand over her shoulder, looking at the dark hair resting there. It made him think of someone else for a moment; made him think of a family. He kissed her neck and chased those thoughts from his mind. He knew he could be dead by next week. That's the way he had always lived; for the moment, as corny as it sounded. Though he wouldn't be caught dead saying it out loud.

And that's how he felt now, as their bodies finally joined, like he was in this exact moment and nowhere else. He knew there was a mess out there in the world waiting for him, but he just couldn't seem to remember what it was. Soon their bodies found a natural rhythm, her soft moans lifting through the air and guiding him on. Jael wrapped her legs tighter around the hunter's hips and he knew he was close. He kissed her deeply, gave her everything he had. At the quickened pace she moaned louder and threw her head back and Dean felt obliged to nip at her throat to see if she would duplicate the melodic noise. She did. He was so close already and when she tightened around him as her own climax started that was all it took. He let out a low grunt as she bit at the muscle of his shoulder and as they came down from what felt like an incredible high together he already wanted a round two.

The high doesn't last forever though and Dean wondered how long they had before Sam would start to worry. He looked at the angel panting softly next to him and smiled.

After he caught his own breath he nudged the angel's shoulder and pointed to the cell phone on the nightstand next to her.

"I gotta shoot a text to Sam and let him know we're in position."

It was her turn to match his smirk, but she stayed silent as she handed over his phone. As he typed Dean heard a flutter and by the time he hit send and looked up she was dressed and waiting for him by the door.

"So much for romance, huh?" he chuckled, gathering up his own clothes.

"Play time's over Dean, now it's time for work." she shot back, but he noticed it lacked her usual spunk. He then wondered exactly when it happened that he could tell what was usual for her. Once Dean was dressed and loaded with his weapons he took her arm and they flew to the warehouse. They then scoped out the area and waited.

After a few minutes Dean got a confirmation text that Sam and Castiel were in position and the plan was a go. Apparently there were about ten Crocotta already working the phones. If Dean's count was good it looked like the rest were here with them. He pulled the watchful girl next to him away from the window they had used to stake the place out earlier and around to the east facing wall.

"They're ready to go." he whispered, "We're going to back off to watch, and hopefully we'll be able to tell when they've started causing a little mayhem."

Jael nodded, took his arm and in the next second they were in a safe position to keep watch. It took roughly eight minutes before there was movement at the warehouse and another six before Dean started cursing his life and the damn stupid plan.


	5. You Are Done

All the beasts started to progress out of the warehouse, but whether it was to the shop or to scatter Dean couldn't tell. What he did know was that they were screwed. Yeah, they would probably find a way to pull it off and not wind up dead. They usually did. But it was with great risk this time. Or once again depending on how you looked at it.

With all the Crocotta moving out there were now two major scenarios they could be facing. Jael, being trained for battle saw this immediately and became just as worried as the man clenching his fists beside her. The angel wondered at how bad humans were at hiding their emotions and how easily she could read them.

One situation they could find themselves in, and this one was the most hazardous for all four of them, was that all the Crocotta do descend on the shop. This scenario was also the simplest because all they could do was fight the best they could, hope for no major injuries and that an angel could heal the hunters in time.

The other situation, while safer, was also not what any of them really hoped for. A number of the Crocotta could flee and some go to the shop. Or worse they could all scatter. This was less desirable because they would then basically have to start hunting them down all over again and hope they could find and take them out.

"We gotta get to the shop," Dean spoke quietly "but I need you to know Sam is my only priority here. We've got a lot of shit going on right now; and yeah maybe we need all the angel help we can get, but I'm going to make sure we make it long enough to see it all go down. No matter what."

The angel nodded. She was well aware of the brothers' loyalty to each other and their current situation. There was no point in letting Dean in on her worry since she was sure he was worrying enough for the whole state of Nebraska. Instead she asked if he was ready. Once he did a weapons check and gave her a nod she immediately flew them to the building Sam and her fellow angel were battling in.

Upon arrival Jael had instantly surveyed the number of Crocotta and knew if Dean had as well then he was not happy. Which was good as far as fighting went, but he would not fun to deal with later. Sam was actually predicting an 'I told you so' or two. It looked as if Sam and Castiel had taken out a handful of the monsters so far and had things under control, but there was more headed towards the building and coming in the door. The bad news was that the number headed towards them was not as large as they had hoped as strange as that sounds.

Dean had caught a glimpse of the situation, but as soon as one of the Crocotta turned and rushed him his adrenaline took over and he thought of nothing but the fight. With the arrival of an additional threat the group of monsters became spread more evenly between them, but there were nine more entering into the shop fresh into the fight.

Jael's least favorite place to battle was in confined spaces and she was feeling that pressure now as the two beasts taking her on pushed her towards the front of the shop. She was near the door, which meant she now had nine new bodies to fight. It was too much and they were too close. Thinking and fighting as quickly as she could she made a quick one-hundred and eighty degree spin, grabbed one of the nine behind her, and backed to her left as plunged her angel blade into it's neck. She then shoved the body towards the larger group and this did manage to slow them down. Unfortunately, the original two were now on her right and she whipped around to face them a half a second too late. They rushed her and propelled the small frame of her vessel backwards.

Sam heard glass shattering, but was unsure what had been the cause. Dean knew somehow, instinctively maybe, and also knew who had been closest to the entrance. He turned his head in time to see the female's body hit the pavement outside the shop's large window. He fought to keep his mind focused as well as the monster in front of him. Logically (not that he was in a logical mind set at the moment) he knew she was an angel and most likely fine, but an irrational part of his brain was screaming out. The hunter needed to know for sure. After killing the beast in front of him and throwing a momentary look to confirm that his brother was safe Dean charged towards his exit.

Six Crocotta had left the store and begun to circle Jael who staggered to her feet. Dean saw this and hurried his pace, still managing to kill three monsters on his way out. The Crocotta's numbers were dwindling. The hunter knew this and knew everyone would be fine, but he could not stop his heart from pounding in his ears.

Dean tore the leather jacket off his shoulders as he crossed the threshold of the small building. Throwing it at the group of monsters in front of him with a glare he yelled, "Hey jackasses! Who's ready for lunch?"

With that small distraction, as well as a larger one provided by Castiel appearing behind Jael and smiting two Crocotta, the monsters were easily defeated. Once they were Dean immediately scanned around inside the shop for Sam. He found that all the Crocotta had been killed and the younger hunter was now on his way to the rest of them. Dean was glad that his distraction hadn't caused any harm to come his brother, but felt foolish. Though he wasn't calling it that; he would call it a momentary change of pace.

Glad that the battle had been won, Dean smiled and shrugged his shoulders saying, "I guess the answer is 'Me'."

"Everyone alright?" Sam called. The group all nodded to show that they were, but Jael seemed shaken.

"I went through a window." She stated. Her voice was even, but Dean thought there was something off. Once again he wondered when the hell he started to notice so much about her.

Castiel's hand immediately went to back of her head and her wounds vanished. His sister gave no sign that she even noticed this.

"Well, let's not stand here all day and wait to fill out police reports." Dean suggested. People on the streets were now staring towards what was once an office and now resembled a large bar-fight gone terribly wrong. Both hunters knew they would have to leave town immediately. Beside him, Cas nodded, put a hand on his shoulder and his brother's, and flew them to the motel they would soon be vacating.


	6. Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

Nearly two minutes after the trio appeared inside the room they had made their base of sorts, Jael materialized as well. This was more time than it should have taken an angel, who could travel practically in an instant. It was a fact that Dean found both useful and annoying.

The blemished beauty appeared after the brothers had already begun tossing their possessions into their bags. Dean looked up to throw a snarky comment her way. It was then that he realized Jael had returned carrying something in her hands.

"Thanks." He said looking down at his grimy jacket she was clutching.

The angel stared at him a moment too long before stretching her arm out so he could take the jacket. Sam cleared his throat at the awkwardness and Dean went back to shoving dirty clothes into his bag.

"Anyone notice the body count?" Sam asked. He knew that it looked like at least half must have fled, but hoped he was mistaken.

Jael answered immediately, "Nineteen. Nearly half the nest escaped."

Sam sighed. Dean grunted. No one was happy.

Author Note:

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I am writing slowly.

I've had to switch computers and a lot of my files go lost in the process so that sucks. I'm still working on this story don't worry. This is just a (super) short bit to tide you over for a bit.


	7. Don't You Cry

The Winchesters packed up their few possessions and made sure they had left no trace of themselves in motel. After Sam had done his double check he turned to the rest of the group and posed the question of 'what next'.

"Are we going after the rest? Where do we even start?"

"We'll use the mega-powers here," Dean said, pointing to the angels at his side "they'll zap out and start looking for traces. I'm sure we'll find 'em."

Dean had already been heading towards the door as he answered his brother. When his calloused hand hit the door knob he had a strange thought that they probably wouldn't have to go far. Whether it was some kind of intuition or sheer dumb luck Dean didn't know, but it turned out that he was right. He had barely stepped out the door when he felt a familiar gut-wrenching pull backwards.

"Are you alright?"

Dean's eyes snapped shut tightly. He could hear Jael's voice faintly to his left. His hands were clenched into fist and he realized he had doubled over. The angel repeated the question. The hunter straightened to a stand and shouted.

"I freaking hate that!" He hoped his glare was covering up the sickness he felt. Jael looked at him with the blank angel stare that Dean was sure must be patented.

"We were surrounded. I had to act quickly." she explained.

Straightening his plaid button up, he scanned the area and realizing they were alone he started to get upset.

"Where's Sam and Cas?"

"I happened to have saved your life." the angel answered cooly.

"Where is my fucking brother?!" he yelled.

"Relax, Dean. Castiel has him."

"Then where are they?"

Usually he could appreciate the hint of fierceness and sass to her attitude. When his brother was missing was not one of those times. He would have found many profane ways to express this to the frustrating yet sexy angel, but his cell phone rang at that exact moment.

Without removing his glare from the slender figure in front of him, he answered with a gruff "Yeah?"

It was Sam, which relieved some of his anger. Not that he let it show.

"Dean? You okay."

"Yeah, bro. Just a little misplaced."

Now, it was the angel's turn to glare.

"Cas wants to talk to Jael." Sam informed his older brother. Dean didn't like that idea. He'd rather hold a small grudge a bit longer. Eventually, he realized the sooner the angels got on the same page the sooner the nightmare this hunt was turning out to be would be over.

"Fine." he said, holding the phone out towards Jael. She just continued to stare.

"You talk on it." Dean explained "Hold it to your ear and you'll hear Cas."

Joel slowly took the strange device and tried to imitate the way the elder Winchester had been holding it. She soon Castiel's gravelly voice.

"Jael? Can you hear me?"

The female started a little at the sound of her brother angel's voice despite Dean having told her it would happen.

"Castiel? Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yes. Tell me where you both are. I'll bring Sam to you."

"It seems I've brought Dean to where I was the last time I was on Earth. The place I was when I was banished."

Dean eyes widened at that. It was then he finally noticed the almost awkward, jittery stance she had taken. He looked around, but all that it seemed like to him was a dry and rocky area with some small mountains in the distance.

In the next moment Sam was beside him with Castiel lightly grasping his arm. Dean looked over his brother to satisfy himself that he was truly unharmed before he finally relaxed. Castiel then asked the question Dean had in his mind.

"Why here?"

Dean thought Jael's expression was a mix of embarrassment and slight fear. She almost looked ashamed. Of course he could have easily been imaging it since there was hardly any change in her expression at all. She was still trying to keep that angel mask in place.

"I wasn't really thinking of anywhere." she answered "I acted on instinct and ended up here."

To Dean and Sam this sounded like bullshit. Castiel seemed to take it at face value. The two angels and youngest Winchester began discussing plan of action and strategy. Dean kept his ears open, but his mind kept drifting to Jael. Was she going to be dependable on the hunt or would she be a liability? What happened here that scared her?

'And why can't I stop thinking about her?' Dean asked himself.


	8. Once I Rose Above

After this hunt, Dean Winchester decided, it's time to take a break from angels. They were driving him nuts and threw him off his guard. Until then he'd just need to keep focused and keep his eyes on Jael. Strictly for safety purposes of course.

"Dude, I think your eye is twitching." His brother stated, sitting next to him on a rock in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

The older hunter scoffed and rolled his eyes then.

"Seriously, Dean, what's up?"

"Nothing, just getting sick of these bastard Crocotta."

It was the younger brother's turn to roll his eyes. He knew monsters didn't usually have Dean in this kind of deep thought. Angels on the other hand did. Sam thought it was a safe bet to say it was Jael who had ruffled his feathers. Dean cleared his throat. As always he was quick to change the subject.

"Do you think this will work? I mean, I just feel like were sitting ourselves out on a platter here."

"It's got to." Sam answered, though he did have his own doubts "It's the only way to kill them all at once. If one or a few get away they'll disappear in a second. We're lucky they didn't go to far off and that the angels found them."

"Yeah, imagine that… They've got a taste for revenge."

Everything about this case freaked Dean out. If he never had to deal with Crocotta again it'd be just fine by him. Or lady angels for that matter.

"Besides," the younger Winchester said, "Cas and Jael know exactly where we'll be and exactly when to strike. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Their plan once again involved bait, with Sam and Dean playing the wriggling worms. Nobody particularly like the plan, but it was the best they had. Castiel had flown back to the motel to pick up the monster's trail. It turned they hadn't gone far at all. They were all spread out within a couple blocks of the motel, hoping to get a piece of the Winchesters. When Castiel shared this information it was decided that they'd need to get all of the Crocotta to converge to one place. Hence using the brothers as bait. The angels would zap Sam and Dean directly back into the motel room. They would then leave and try to lead them around to the side of the motel into a dead end alley where the dumpsters are kept. It was a fairly wide alley, but it would give the impression that the brothers were the ones trapped. That was when the angels would strike. Coming in at the entrance of they alley and essentially trapping the monsters between the two teams. At least that was the hope. Dean didn't like the plan. It wasn't their best work. In fact it was probably their worst plan since their first vampire mission. A lot of their hunts turned into 'hope and pray' plans, but Dean hadn't felt on his game in quite a while. He was going to go ahead a blame angels and apocalypse plans.

_'At least I got to have a private half-time show.'_ he thought, smirking to himself.

Now all they had to do was wait for their little angels friend to have a chat and they could put the plan into action. After they ironed out the idea Castiel had asked Jael for a word in private. It was making Dean nervous. Not that he would tell Sam, but that's why he was spacing out. Then again, if he kept Jael focused Cas could discuss whatever he wanted with her. Dean glanced over to the pair who were standing a little ways in the distance. They were talking lowly. Not that the brothers would have been able to hear if they weren't. That was just how they seemed to talk to each other. Like every word was a coded secret. Castiel was standing with his usual stiff posture and Jael kind of looked like she had been scolded. Dean could tell she was nervous about being in this place. Then again if he had been permanently grounded and sent to his room for the foreseeable future he'd be skittish at the scene of the crime too.

"Hey guys, where are we anyway?" Dean shouted over to the angels. It was time to get this show on the road.

Castle's head snapped towards him. Jael looked away. Neither said anything, but after a few moments they looked back towards each other before returning to where the hunters were sitting. They were back in full angel take-care-of-business mode.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel from his seat on the rock.

"No. Thought we could hit the mall, or maybe find a swimming pool before we get started." he told answered sarcastically. It was Jael that responded to him.

"You can go swimming after we kill the Crocotta. You will probably need to get clean anyway." Apparently she wasn't as immune to sarcasm as Cas was.

"Was… was that a smart-ass remark, miss? And from an angel no less." Dean said. Things seemed to be back to normal between to two. Well, maybe not normal, but workable.

Sam was smiling and Cas looked slightly confused, but mostly unamused.

"Okay," Sam said, standing from the rock "let's get started."


	9. Noise & Confusion

Jael had never felt like such a fool. Luckily, Castiel was blind to anything that had happened between herself and Dean Winchester. But her brother knew her and he knew something about her was off. Then of all things her subconscious had to go and lead her to the place that she felt the most rejected and dishonored. Jael knew she had to get herself together or she would get someone killed. Since God had seemed to take a shine to both the Winchester brothers and Castiel she did not want to be the one to let that happen.

For some reason the thought of putting Dean out in the open as bait did not sit well with the female angel. She never liked putting the humans in her charge in danger, but she was particularly worried for Dean and she didn't like it. Once this mission was over she knew she had to get out fast. She had vowed not to make the same mistakes as she did before and here she was getting invested in another human.

So, when Castiel and herself were ready to transport the brothers back to the motel room she intentionally placed her hand onto Sam's shoulder. Whether this upset the eldest brother or not, Jael didn't know. She was determined to keep her eyes away from Dean.

But she couldn't seem to keep her mind off him. When they arrived in the motel room, at once her eyes landed on the bed her and Dean had shared. Not for the first time, she thought maybe God was playing games with her.

Luckily for Jael once the plan was in motion they all had to act fast. There was no time to think and she soon was immersed in the fight ahead. Watching the Winchesters let themselves be trapped at the end of the alley, Jael said one final prayer as she was sure her brother beside her had. Simultaneously, they confronted the Crocotta that now stood between the hunters and the angels.

And by 'confront' Dean meant they took their heads off. Viciously. While he fought he thought of his parents, of all the families destroyed because of monsters like this and he put all of his anger into the swing of his blade. Before he knew it the battle was over. For today. In the back of his mind he knew that there would always be monsters to slay.

"Everyone good?" Sam asked the group, while catching his breath.

Dean answered his brother in the affirmative and the angels gave a nod. It seemed their mission was done for the day. So why did Dean feel more on edge than ever? He felt almost as twitchy as Jael looked. Her fingers were tightening and curling around her angel blade quickly, in beats. Suddenly, she turned her head towards Castiel.

"I must return to Heaven. You should all leave as well." she spoke. Her voice sounded tense and Cas looked questioningly at the small angel.

"I'm being called back."

And then she was gone.

Moments later while the Winchester piled into the Impala and took to the road Jael stood in an unfamiliar part of Heaven. As she tried to catch her breath the angel surveyed the area around her. All she could see was roads, grass, and a few trees. Nothing stood out and it all just seemed to go on and on for miles with different roads branching off next. The roads were dirty and small; not like highways, but like country roads that get ragged over time. There seemed to be one main road and many roads that branched off of it like a spider's web. Jael had the sense that she had been here before, but nothing looked familiar.

The leather-clad angel knelt down to the ground and clenched her fists tightly. Her hands would not stop shaking and she felt as if her lungs were ten times too small. Jael felt too many things at once. She no longer felt like herself, like an angel. She had feelings of guilt for lying to Castiel. No one had called her back to Heaven, but she could not stay on Earth. She felt angry. Angry at monsters, humans, angels and everyone. She felt panicked because the last time she felt these feelings she had been attempting to eradicate an entire city from the face of the Earth. Most of all the angel felt scared, but she knew she could not hide forever.

Meanwhile, back in a certain black classic muscle car two certain brothers were having a conversation about the apocalypse. The eldest could not seem to bring himself to worry over it at the moment. Something was nagging at his mind, but Dean couldn't pick out just what it was. Sam must have had a better sense of it than he did.

"Do you think it was a little weird the way Jael just took off?" the younger asked.

Dean thought everything angels did was weird.

"What about it?"

"Well, I mean if her mission was to protect Cas don't you think she would have stayed with him until he left?" Sam pressed.

"Danger was over. And Cas doesn't exactly need a baby-sitter anyway. Well, sometimes he does." he answered his brother with a smirk. It was always amusing to poke fun at Castiel's quirks.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Sam said, but he didn't look convinced.

"I will admit she seemed off." Dean commented "Though maybe that was her 'perfectly normal'. I don't know, we just met her today."

Dean was determined not to let his brother know just how much he was thinking about the warrior angel, but at the same time he did want some answers.

"Maybe you could pray to her. Or Cas. Maybe he knows what's up." he hinted to his little brother.

"And say what? Why are you acting like an angel?"

"Hey man, you're the one worried getting twitchy about it." Dean retorted.

"No, that was you just before we off to kill those monsters. Did something happen?"

Dean thought about telling his little brother just to mind his own business, but he knew that would be a dead giveaway. He normally had no problem dishing on his escapades, but he had no intention of letting Sam in on his and Jael's.

As you can tell I'm having trouble with the second half of this story. I know where I want to go, but I don't know how to get there. I promise I am working on it as much as I possibly can though.


	10. Beyond This Illusion

Jael wandered. Walking down roads that would branch off in two or three different directions. They just seemed to keep going. She could hear Sam Winchester praying now and then, but she didn't want to stop. So she kept walking, having no idea where she was headed or where she even was. Grass and dusty roads were all she could see all around her. It felt peaceful. The angel's feet seemed to lead her forward by instinct. As Jael went on the roads became more smooth and the grasslands more sandy. Eventually, she started to see driftwood along the side of the road. She could smell the ocean. It was strange she thought, but she felt like she was going home. Still, it was hard to feel content when Sam Winchester kept praying to her every couple of hours. If it even was that long. Time was different in heaven.

After unpacking some things at yet another dirty hotel Sam let out a sigh. He'd prayed to both Jael, Cas, and God himself looking for some answers. Not just about the previous day, but about the apocalypse. No answers. Then again there never seemed to be any. Just him and Dean on their own finding more and more questions.

Dean was already spread out on the bed trying to find sleep after a long drive, but his younger brother couldn't help but ask if everything was alright.

Dean sighed and internally rolled his eyes at Sam.

"Well between Lucifer, Michael, angels and demons I'd say nothing is alright, Sam."

"I think maybe we should go see Chuck." the youngest Winchester mused.

"Uh, uh-huh. No. The last time we saw that douche monkey we ended up at some kind of freak show convention that turned out to have an actual haunting. I hope Chuckles and his creepy fangirl are very happy together, but no. Just no."

"Dean, he could shed some light on this apocalypse thing."

"We can figure this out ourselves, Sam. We always do."

Sam scoffed and now Dean is really getting annoyed. All he wants is some shut eye and some pie. So, the older brother closes his eyes and does his best to ignore the knots in his stomach.

The knots are still there in the morning, even after breakfast and they get worse after Castiel pops into the room announcing he found a town that had a gathering of demons and that he thought something big was happening there.

"Have you heard from Jael, Cas?" Sam asked the angel.

"No."

"Well, are you worried?" he now asked.

"No." But Dean heard the angel pause before he answered and thought that maybe that wasn't all true.

But Dean had bigger fish to fry. Or in this case demons to kill. He stood and put his faded jacket on.

"What are we waiting for fellas? Let's go kick some demon ass."

.

Another short one, I apologize, but it's better for me to at least get something out there I think. I'm still working hard, I promise.

Updated for typos.


	11. Soaring Ever Higher

It turned out the town with the demons also had people preparing for the apocalypse and a Whore of Babylon.

Instead of getting angst out on some asshole demons all it left Dean with was more questions and frustrations. He had gone to see Lisa. He wanted her and Ben protected, but couldn't stay. His life was a mess and he wasn't about to bring them into that. Hell, he might not even be him in a few days.

Sam knew that Dean was thinking about saying 'yes' to Michael. He wasn't about to let his big brother do that, but the only solutions he could think of were pretty drastic. He talked about it with Bobby and it was decided that Dean couldn't make that choice no matter what. Even if it meant locking him in Bobby's panic room. Which they did.

It was all that they could think to do, but that didn't make Sam feel any less like an asshole. For the first time in weeks he prayed to Jael. The more angels on their side the better, he thought.

In Heaven, Jael had been sitting on a beach contemplating and waiting for guidance. She figured it wasn't coming, but she had nothing better to do. Watching the waves crashing into the shore, she suddenly heard Sam Winchester in her head. She had thought about the brothers everyday since she left them. She listened to him talk about Dean and their situation. She knew the conclusion of this war was drawing closer. She could feel the fighting of her brothers and sisters up here in Heaven all around her, but she could not move. She could not make herself join. She could not even bring herself to think about it. The angel didn't know what was wrong with her, but she didn't like it. Was she scared? Or just indifferent? Jael couldn't tell; it was as if her mind and body were not her own anymore. When the younger brother talked of how they had locked Dean inside of a room to keep him from making a bad decision she stood. Jael knew she was needed, but not what to do about it. She turned and left the beach and for some reason felt as if she knew where to go. The angel found herself traveling down the sandy roads again. She came to a fork and took the path to the right. It was getting greener along the roadside. Darker as well. Trees began to cover the sky above her. Jael followed this road for miles. She came to no forks, no turns, or curves. Just straight road ahead of her.

Eventually, the sun started to peak through the trees. The road started to turn to dirt and gravel again and Jael could see a building up ahead. There were gardens and small trees all around and the angel knew why she was here. She was needed, but she was scared. Jael did not want to fail again.

"You can stand there as long as you need, but I don't think your friends would appreciate it."

The voice brought Jael out of her anxieties. As always it was same angel that appeared to give her assignments. He had dark skin and a grey beard just starting on his chin. Their surroundings were always gardens, fields or forests, but they seemed different and new each time.

"Hello brother." she answered.

"The Winchesters will need you. You are to join them in their final fight." the older angel began to tell her of her mission. His voice was calm and friendly. It sounded as though he was commenting on the weather. He continued to talk as he trimmed the leaves of a large exotic flower.

"One of the brothers will be lost. Which will cause the other to lose his way. You will not be able to do anything about this."

Jael tried to ignore the way her heart clenched as she listened.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought Castiel was my mission."

"Castiel was a way to bring you to your mission. You will not be able to save him either." he turned to look at her now. She begged that her face was not giving away her fear. "Your mission will also be a lesson for you. Your father wishes to know if you have learned anything in your time of banishment from Earth."

She looked down to the ground now, ashamed. "Yes, sir."

"You are going to help Dean Winchester set out on the path he must follow. There will be heartache for him, but it will help him to save his brother. You must not interfere."

"I understand, sir."

Her heart sighed for Dean, and she did not understand it at all.

I know I'm probably driving you crazy with the short, slow chapters, but I want to make sure I at least get something out there.

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
